


In The Summer Silence

by AndTheSkyCries



Category: Evo SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: All relationships are background, Everyone Kinda be Monster, F/F, M/M, Overprotective Iskall Is my soul animal, Side Polytech lmao, Watcher AU, idk what im doing tbh, season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndTheSkyCries/pseuds/AndTheSkyCries
Summary: Maybe it was all just a non-intention side effect, and the two of them were taking their feud too far. But yet, not everybody would overreact like this... Maybe updating the world was a worse decision than X thought.But my god is he so tired.(featuring but not staring the watcher au, and it’s season 6!)Title from Mama’s Gun by Glass Animals ;)
Relationships: Clejoe?, Joe x Cleo - Relationship, Ploytech, Scar x Cub, ZIT
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	In The Summer Silence

Soft tapping filled the summer air, the calm and serenity of the patch of unclaimed forest they found ruined by Xisuma’s stress-filled aura. Grian watched as the admin’s fingers flew over the semi-transparent screen. It was almost amazing how he could understand all that admin stuff, at least to Grian. He was an admin once two but thanks to... well he never really had to get into the hard stuff, not like X did. 

He drifted his attention to the world barrier Xisuma was desperately trying to take down. Maybe he should’ve felt a little bit of guilt, seeing as he’s the reason it’s still up in the first place. But he couldn’t find himself to care. If a manual update is what it took to get away from... them, then so be it. Plus, it helped Xisuma become a better admin, he supposed. 

“Er, I don’t think this is working,” Grian’s eyes snapped to the Void walker, who talking in an almost tune. 

“What’s up?” 

“It was going ok, but this glitch... I think this error message is gonna, uh, stop us from updating,” You couldn’t see it, X was wearing a helmet, but Gri was sure his face was scrunched in confusion. “Wanna take a look?” 

Might’swell. Grian pushed himself off the low branch he was perched on. Walking on over to X, he leaned on his admin’s shoulder. Reading the red pop up only made his head spin. He knew galactic, he didn’t know exactly how he knew galactic, but he did know he didn’t know this dialect. He tried to read what he could, but in the end, it was all just a mess of symbols. Whatever, what’s the worst that can happen. 

“It should be ok?” 

“You think?” 

And call him impulsive and blinded by excitement but the sooner this wall gets down the sooner they get to experience the new update. And, well, none of them knew what the update exactly was, but this one was a good one. He could feel it. Call him a fool, but he does hope the universe gives him this one. It’ll be alright. 

“Yep.” 

And after weeks of dreaming for this day, he was a little anxious. That maybe Xisuma would find a massive flaw in the system that forces them to postpone updating, or worse, makes it so they can’t. He’s a little brainwashed, too. All he could do was believe it was going to be ok, it'll work, and if you believe something enough you can rewrite your reality. 

“Okay... we should continue, yeah?” Xisuma’s voice still held traces of doubt. That was silly. 

“We’ll be fine X, besides if anything bad happens,” He spared a wink, “I'm here.” 

Xisuma gave a weak chuckle at Grian’s little bit of narcissism. But he knew better, after all. 

“Okaaay, here we gooo,” And in a few clicks... the wall was gone. 

And in came a rush of fresh air, new air never breathed before. Grian looked at X with a dopey smile as the wind ruffled his hair back. And with a spring in his step and a certain weightless he had always seemed to acquire he bounced beyond where the border once stood. 

“Wait-“ X shot out his hand to stop him. The tips of his fingers only got as far as to graze his wrist. Still, it was enough to startle Grian into stoping, one foot in new territory, one not. “It might, uh it might be broken-“ 

Gri met that with a soft smile as he interlocked their fingers. With a small squeeze, he took another step towards the update and… 

Nothing happened. 

“It worked! Dude get in here, it worked!” Xisuma felt all the tension in his shoulders sag as he got pulled. 

“It worked, geez all that worry for nothing,” behind the visor, Gri could see his eyes crinkle and he smiled back. “Man, are the other hermits gonna be excited when they hear about this… Don’t doubt that there aren’t gonna be no issues though, a couple bugs here and there…” 

“Nothing we can’t handle.” 

“Nope,” 

And almost when he said that a chill breeze went by, chilling Grian to the core. Somehow reminding him of his need to... 

He looked back at Xisuma who gave no sign of feeling it too except for a soft squeeze of his hand. That might’ve been him. 

“Yeah, nothing we can’t handle.” 

And maybe he failed to remember, you can’t rewrite reality.

**Author's Note:**

> uh this is my first time posting on Ao3.... tbh idk what I'm doing pls don't hurt me
> 
> asdfghjk no promise another chapter will be up soon but like if you actually read this story thanks ;-;


End file.
